Julie Blackfire
Julie Beauvale (née Blackfire) is a daughter of Loki and Zoe Blackfire. Appearance Julie has shoulder length red hair on big curls, sky blue eyes, and pink lips. She is stated to be pale and very pretty. Personality Julie is generally kind and sweet and tries to be positive. She enjoys a good challenge. She seems to be more outgoing than Ivoni. She has had a rather sheltered upbringing, which results in her being rather naive, and she tends to see the world in black and white rather than shades of gray. She is also very loyal to her family and loves all of them very much. Biography Early Life Julie was made from Loki's godly essence and Zoe's DNA. Loki sent the physically three year old Julie to the Blackfires to torment Zoe. He assumed she'd grow up evil, but the efforts of the family proved otherwise, prompting him to have his other daughter Kira Blackfire raised in a more harsher environment. Julie grew up close to her sister and cousins, and her extended cousin Skylar, who is her best friend. Abilities *Ice Magic: Julie inherited her ice magic from her grandmother and uncle and is working on using it. While it is harder for her than her natural powers from Loki, she works harder to get good at ice magic so she doesn't have to associate with her father. Relationships Family *Kira Blackfire: Julie has a volatile relationship with her sister Kira. She believes that Kira is incapable of changing her ways and is always antagonizing her about it. As they've grown older, they have come to a sort of stalemate, similar to their sisters Victoria and Dusk, and are attempting to let their kids become friends. *Ivoni Grace: Ivoni is Julie's adoptive sisters. The two are close, but they have different friends. *Skylar Evanwood: Skylar is a distant cousin of the family and also Julie's best friend since childhood. They share similar unorthodox methods of birth, being created when their godly fathers mixed their godly essence with their mortal mothers' DNA. They often practice magic together and Julie cares a great deal for her, even allying herself with the sister she dislikes to save Skylar when she was dying. *Hibiki Blackfire: Hibiki is Julie's closest cousin. He introduced her to their dragon trainer friends. They're very protective of each other and share the same negative opinions on the Elite. *Zoe Blackfire: Zoe is Julie's mother, whom she is very close to. She learned a lot of her magic from her. *Sarai Grace: Zoe loves her step mother but due to their conflicting interests, Julie is closer to Zoe and Colin. *Colin Grace: Colin is Julie's favorite uncle. He's taught her some of her magic. Trivia Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Children of Loki Category:Animal Warrior Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Blackfire Family Members Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Revenge of the Trickster God Characters Category:She/Her Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Grace Family Members Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Brocelind Residents Category:Wizards Category:School of Evocation Category:A to Z